One Heart
by KufiKayy
Summary: Inu Kag.. Inuyasha and Kagome have had a past together but will their past relationship be enough to allow their future to exist?


Chapter 1

Sango and I were on our way home when Inuyasha came up to us. He was wearing nothing but some old shorts and some shoes with no shirt. He was sweaty but it didn't look gross on him because it made him glisten in the sun. I frowned in disgust, although inside I was practically screaming in excitement. He looked _too_ good! But the worst part was I was afraid to admit it.

"Listen, I need to talk to you." He looked sullen.

"Well I need to get home so that isn't an option for me right now." I tried to walk past him, but stopped me by putting his arm out in front me, pulling me into a hug. I was comforted in his arms for a second, but managed to struggle myself out.

"Please just leave me alone Inuyasha." I tried to sound tired but he wasn't convinced.

"I just want to talk to you," he snarled at Sango, "alone please…" I sighed and nodded at her.

"Well, I'll call you later Kagome." She gave a mean look to Inuyasha before turning and walking toward her house instead of mine. When I turned to look at Inuyasha I looked at him with an irritating look. But once I saw him I regretted looking that way because he looked like he was about to cry.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" He opened his mouth to answer me but hesitated and pulled me into a hug instead. I thought about it. It wasn't his fault because I was the one to break up with him. After all the months of going out, the least I could give him now was a little encouragement. I hugged him back. We were like this for about five full minutes until he pulled away and stepped back.

"I want to talk about the way I've acted toward you," He turned around so I couldn't see his face. "But you know how I always get mad at stupid stuff like that Kagome…which is no reason to get mad at you but…"

"Do you want me to say that I understand and I forgive you so I could take you back?! Well I'm sorry Inuyasha but it doesn't work that way. It's not the first time you've done it anyway and I've forgiven you the other times. But not this time! And you're just going have to live with that." I felt the blood rushing up to my face and the rest of my skin as the frustration built up inside me.

Inuyasha turned around and inside of the caring look he had just a minute ago, his face was full of anger and frustration as well. "But Kagome I can't live without you! Can't you understand that? I don't blame anybody but myself for what I've done and I don't want to lose you…" We were both red as hell. But, somehow looking at each other allowed our skin to turn its normal color again.

We stared at each other when I realized something. As I looked into his eyes I saw innocence. Not the innocence that I had seen before though, it was a different kind of innocence that wasn't only about me but about himself too. I turned away from him because I couldn't stand to look in his eyes any longer. They had a strange hold on me and I felt guiltier and guiltier looking at him.

"Umm…my mom's probably getting worried about me so I'm going to go now." I gave him one last look before turning and walking away. Not even five steps later he came in front of me and stopped me in my tracks. I almost fell on him because he came up so fast and I practically lost my balance.

"Can I show you something first?" He didn't wait for me to answer and picked me up anyway. He ran into the forest.

I struggled but his grip was too hard so I tried a different method. "Where are you taking me? I want to go home Inuyasha!" I shouted and maybe just a little too loud because we were now in the darker part of the forest and when I yelled I saw a flock of birds fly out from the trees. Inuyasha looked down at me and gave that half smile that I loved. It was the smile he used whenever he was about to surprise me with something. Like my seventeenth birthday last year when he said that there wasn't going to be a party like I didn't ask for. But, when we were walking home he gave me that smile and I knew already that there was something waiting for me behind my home doors. I never could pull off the "surprised" look so I know I looked slower than ever when they yelled, "Surprise!" That was the worst birthday I never wanted.

I made the assumption that this would be a long ride so I closed my eyes and thought back to the days when Inuyasha would sneak me out of the house and I would hop on his back and he would take me anywhere I wanted and he'd sometime surprise me. I also thought back to the day when Inuyasha practically forced me to go out with him. Back then he was the hottest guy in school and couldn't say no. After almost four months of going out people began to think that Inuyasha would never be available again and just like that, he wasn't the hottest guy anymore.

Two minutes later when I opened my eyes, we were there. He set me down on my feet and when he did, I almost fell over. It felt like I've been in his arms for an hour, when it was actually only ten minutes. Being with Inuyasha, I always lost track of time and it always felt like an eternity when he held me. I didn't know if it was just me or if it was him, but it was always an amazing feeling.

Inuyasha caught me before I fell to the ground. I sighed and he lifted me to my feet.

"Okay now where are we?" I looked around to see a beautiful landscape of grass and a perfect sunset in the horizon. There were tulips, daisies, sunflowers, roses and any other flowers that might be in any girl's fantasy that were surrounding us. I stared in awe, taking the scene in a little at a time. Had Inuyasha really had that kind of taste in romantic places? I hardly thought so.

"So you've never been here before in your entire life?" Inuyasha was behind me, but I was a little too awe struck to turn around and look at him. Had I really been to this place before? I never thought so; although it did look a little familiar. Like a meadow I've seen in my dreams a few times, but the meadows that showed in my mind were never (and I mean _never_) as gorgeous as the one I was in at the moment.

"It looks like a place I've dreamed up as a kid but…" He interrupted me mid-sentence.

"I thought it would be the perfect place to confide to you about something. Can I?" It sounded like he was going to tell me a secret as if we were in the third grade. Like he was going to whisper in my ear and do a pinky swear to not tell anybody.

"Umm sure…what did you want to tell me?" Then I turned to look at him. There was something about his eyes that were different. They were darker and more mysterious. I shivered in spite of the look on his face that matched his eyes.

Then he did something unexpected. He grabbed my arms in a gentle but firm way and he looked at me for the longest time. Well, to me it felt that way.

And the sun went down.

All I could think in my mind was '_oh shit!' _when, in a heartbeat, Inuyasha's eyes turned red while he grew fangs and purple marks on his face. Claws developed on his hands and a certain reddish glow was around him. '_What the hell was going on?_' He was leaning in on me with a creepy grin on his face and a full strong grip on me. I fought and struggled to pull away and I tried to scream but my throat went dry. He picked me up so my feet were only about an inch above the ground and was an inch away from my face.

When I finally woke up.


End file.
